Of The Stars Episode 22 / Transcript
The episode starts with a dark mansion, which looked like it hasn’t been visited for ages. The stairs and the floor of the entrance room were covered with dust and the stairs looked like no one should ever again put a step on them or just think about doing so. The windows of the building were shattered and the pieces of glass were laying on the ground, together with the curtains which were once used to keep the sunlight out of the room. But today, it would be a nice chance if the sun would shine at this mansion once in a while. Then a small gleam of light shone into the room. It wondered from the door to the shattered windows and then finally to a big mirror. The glass of the mirror was shattered as well. In the mirror, a young man with a green hat was seen, he was holding a flashlight, the origin of the gleam of light. He was wearing a backpack on his back. He was holding the flashlight with his left hand while in his right hand, he was holding some kind of pipe, which was coming from his backpack. Maybe some kind of vacuum cleaner. Then a green, gloomy shadow appeared behind the young man. He turned around, used his flashlight at the shadow and tried to suck it up with the pipe. “Oh, come on! Come on!” Rubellit cheered excited. She was excited by how Amber played the game, though it made Amber well good, Rubellit was probably overreacting, it’s just a game after all. And then, a TV screen is shown with the exact same scene we have seen just a minute ago. Then, the shadow was sucked up, into the pipe of the young man. “Well done Liam!” A text appeared at the half of the TV screen. “Woah, well done Amber!” Rubellit cheered. “Now, don’t you think you are too hyped about this? It’s just a game after all.” Amber then wondered, surprised by her behavior. “I know this. But you are still giving your best!” Rubellit then said nodding. “It’s a pretty old game too. We were about two when it was released.” Topaz added. “Uh, yeah. That’s true. Ghost Mansion came out in 2001 or something.” Ruby agreed. “And still, my parents had bought it, for my older cousin I guess and it was just always there.” Amber said thinking. “So you have played it all the time? Since you have found it?” Amethyst then wondered. Amber nodded. “I was four. But I had better to do than play video games. So I have never finished it. I just play it when I want to have some fun…” Amber explained. “Video Games… There are better ways to spend your time than with that.” Loo then complained. “Now, don’t be like that. I’m sure if Kamon had those as well, you’d also see them as part of your childhood. Or even worse, you had turned out as a nerd.” Diamond then said, trying not to laugh. “Unlikely, I can’t hurt myself in those games after all.” He added sounding uppity. “You don’t judge our world, we don’t judge your world.” Emerald then said, trying to stop this senseless discussion. “Anyway, this game is about a boy called Liam, whose brother went to this mansion and never returned. Now Liam tries to find his brother by cleaning the house from all the ghosts.” Amber explained. “I don’t care about games, or that game. But this game has one of the best themes.” Sapphire said smiling. “It has so much atmosphere, has it?” Emerald said, agreeing. Then the two just smiled at each other, knowing that they both liked the theme. “So you all think the same about it huh?” Loo sighed. “Pretty much. I remember having my TS all the time, exchanging games with my friends. Those are precious memories you can’t take away from me.” Amethyst agreed with the others, answering Low’s question. It then slowly turned night, the group left, only Amber remained, who also saved and ended the game for today. “Game, huh?” Ruri-chan wondered, the window was opened all the time so, if you listened closely, you could have heard all their words. And that was what Ruri did. “Sounds interesting~!” She then said, talking to herself happily and suddenly appeared in Amber’s room. Amber was sleeping already and Ruri switched on the console. A star was formed and then Ruri put her hand at the screen, which started to glow, in a dangerous light. This light woke Amber up. Apparently she wasn’t deep asleep yet. She was blinded by the light and as soon as the light was gone, she found herself in a big, big house. It seemed even larger than Diamond’s home, which is considered as BIG by Ruby. It was the same old mansion we have seen in the beginning of the episode but this time, instead of Liam, Amber was holding the flashlight and the pipe. She was even wearing a hat, which took her rainbow’s color, orange. She even carried a backpack. She looked around. “What is going on? Am I dreaming?” She wondered a bit sleepy. Meanwhile, the others were also affected by the light, as they found themselves in a single room with a couch and a TV, as well as a PrismStar and any kind of controller you can use on the console. “What on earth, how did I get here?” Rubellit wondered, looking around. “And when did I change?” She wondered, noticing that she wasn’t wearing her pajamas. “That’s strange. You don’t just dream of all your friends like that.” Ruby said thinking. “It’s not a dream.” Loo said pinching her. “It feels way too real.” “Then, shouldn’t you be moody and sleepy?” “I would be, if I were at sleep already.” He answered short. “by the way, I found Amber.” Amethyst said, looking at the TV’s screen. “Amber? I didn’t know she was missing…” Ruby said thinking. “Well she’s not… anymore.” Topaz then said, trying to smile. “I-Is she…?” Diamond wondered, looking at the screen, like Amethyst did. “She is trapped in… the game?” Emerald finished her question. “Ghost Mansion… It was cursed…” Rubellit said, trying to put drama behind it. “We need to get to her. Can you get us there?” Sapphire wondered, looking at Loo, who started smiling. “I can teleport between countries. Once I get the power, I can teleport between worlds. But I cannot teleport to Television.” He said still smiling. “But we need to talk to her some way.” Topaz started thinking. “At least to let her know that we are all behind her.” “Literally, that game is a third person game.” Ruby agreed. “I know a way!” Rubellit cheered happily, showing the group a different kind of controller. The one looked more like a microphone. “The Prism Mic!” Sapphire said remembering that some kind of controller existed. “I’m sure we can use it to communicate with Amber.” Rubellit said nodding and plugged to the console. “Okay, first, this is definitely no dream. So then, this must be something like a curse – again and that means I’m trapped… in Ghost Mansion… g-great.” Mumbled Amber and as she said the ‘ghost mansion’ part, the started stuttering slightly. “Yo~ Test, test! Can you hear me!” Then suddenly Rubellit’s voice appeared, which scared Amber pretty much. “Ah! W-where? W-where…” she tried to find the source of the voice and started looking around. “Amber, it’s me! Rubellit. I’m not in the game. I see you. With the others, we want to help you get out of this… game.” Rubellit then explained. “This is… crazy…” Amber sighed. “I know how to get out.” Amber then said. “You know, I’m pretty sure consoles aren’t made to trap a person in their games. So it’s most likely something like a curse and the only way I can get out is if I defeat the monster, which cursed me. And since I’m in Ghost Mansion, I’m sure it’s either the mansion or the ghost king.” “Oh~ then what are you waiting for?” “I-It’s so dark in here…” Amber mumbled. “…Use your flashlight…” Rubellit then suggested. “Right now you are not helping!” Amber complained and switched on the flashlight. She looked around for a bit, nothing scary, no ghost. Maybe she was lucky and she got sucked in a ghost free mansion. She was kinda hoping for that as she started walking. Upstairs. But she knew that it wouldn’t be like that. It’s a game about catching ghosts. Not about looking around an old mansion. First floor, she opened the big door. “…!” She didn’t hesitate to close it again right afterwards. “What’s up?” The girls, outside the game wondered. “S-scary…” Amber mumbled. “C-can’t anybody else do this for me?” “Well, we can’t get there. Just fight that ghost!” Sapphire said, trying to cheer her up. “Uh~ Sure you can say it that easy…” Amber then slowly opened the door again. Whatever it was, whatever scared her before, it was gone now. She went further in the mansion. Since she knew the game, she knew where to head. She guessed that she had to complete the game to get out. She didn’t even could transform to speed things up. “Wait a minute…” Amber then thought and stopped walking. Right after that, the others were shown again. “Is there any chance Mandarine is with you guys?” Amber wondered, out of the TV. “Mandarine?” Amethyst looked around, shook her head. “Nope.” She answered. “Then, they have her.” Amber said nodding. “They? The ghosts?” Amethyst wondered. “Oh! I get it. In the game, Liam has to save his brother and you have to save Mandarine to get out… and transform of course.” Rubellit then said thinking. “So I’m all alone in this big mansion…” Amber mumbled unpleased. Then back to Amber, she was walking through the mansion, looking for the next ghost she had to suck up. “Here goes nothing.” She mumbled as she opened a door. Behind the door, a ghost was waiting for her, she was sure about that it was hearable. She slowly opened the door and walked inside. What a messy room and dirty and dusty. A perfect place for a ghost to hide. “Ah!!!” The ghost appeared right before her. It was a green dusk, like the one before. She pointed with the flashlight at the ghost. Not because she knew that was the way to catch them, but because she was so scared. “Oh… oh right…” She stuttered, and did what she had to do. Sucking up the ghost wasn’t as easy as it looked like in the game. She had trouble and for a second it looked like she’d loose the ghost. But then, she made it! “I did it…” Amber mumbled surprised and saw how the ghost dropped a silver key. She grabbed it and it went on like that. One room after another, one ghost after another. It was so easy, it was just a game after all. First floor, finished! Way up to the second floor. How many floors were there anyway? Second floor finished. Third floor, attic. Old, dusty books, shelves. Hard to breath. Was this the last floor? The last level? No way. It would be too easy that way. One room for the last level, not even some strategic puzzle? No way this was the final level. “Geez Amber, stop rushing through the game. You’re destroying the whole fun like that!” Rubellit complained by using the mic again. “Maybe, but I want to get out here before the night ends!” Amber answered strict. “So now, this place needs to be the… uh… place where I find the big clue or the key to open the basement. That way, I’ll reach the final boss.” Amber said thinking, started looking around. It was so dark inside the room, so she was sure there was at least one ghost. That one would bring her to Mandarine. *Bling* Dazzled Ghost was captured and Amber found what she was looking for. But instead of a key or something, she found a round, sparkling something. So when she went to get it, the attic disappeared, she found herself on a strange, different place. The sparkling something was gone as well. She looked around “…” Shouldn’t that be the place where I meet the main bad-y?” She thought and then she saw it! “Mandarine! But…” She hurried to the other side. “Why are you inside a picture? And how am I supposed to get you out of there?” She said sounding a bit confused while slightly punching the picture. “I have an idea, Amber. Do it like Sapphire. You know; she first transformed without even knowing Blue. We are so connected; you should have no problem to transform even if I’m not right by your side. After the transformation, I’ll be by your side anyway.” Mandarine said nodding. “Oh, I guess it is worth a try…” Amber said thinking. She closed her eyes – she had no idea how Sapphire was able to do it anyway, so how should she do it now? Thinking about transforming, thinking of holding the commune? And then she didn’t even notice that she actually did it. “Well done Amber! I-I mean Sienna!” Mandarine cheered. “…?” Sienna looked around. “Huh? How did that go?! I didn’t even do anything! That makes no sense. Now Rubellit, THAT was rushing. And it wasn’t even my fault!” Sienna then shouted confused. “Also what makes no sense… shouldn’t you come out of your hiding place by now? I mean hello, trapped Angel appears, fight me.” Sienna was pretty confused that there was no one who wanted to fight her. “Geez these new villains just don’t know how to handle those situations. Alright, let’s do this! I’m tired!” She said determined and used her Shining Orange Sunshine Attack to end this ‘nightmare’. The mansion and everything did disappear then and Amber found herself again in her bed, like nothing happened. “… No! That was NO dream!” She whispered concerned. ENDING Category:Transcripts